


First Impressions

by csichick_2



Series: Jack/Claire 'Verse [1]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her first day working with Jack, Claire shares her impressions with Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> As both Mike & Claire are roughly the same age, and Mike clearly had been working for the DA's office for awhile when season 18 started, my head canon has become that Mike & Claire were BFFs. I blame both extensive RP and a DVR series recording of TNT Law & Order repeats.

“So how was your first day working for the great Jack McCoy,” Mike asks Claire as he hands her a glass of wine and joins her on the couch. “He try to get into your pants yet?”

“You just wish he was trying to get into your pants,” Claire shoots back teasingly.

“I certainly wouldn’t say no if he did,” Mike replies, taking a sip of his wine. “You’re more his type though.”

“Ah yes, I have both boobs and a brain,” Claire says wryly. “When I called him on his reputation, he said he wasn’t going to apologize for finding some of his co-workers more stimulating than the women he meets at the gym.”

Mike snorts. “Like he goes to the gym. Though at least he didn’t try to deny it.”

“He claims he only had relationships with three assistants over twenty-four years and that one is an ex-wife,” Claire replies. “Though that probably only means that he didn’t cheat on her.”

“Or that he’s only had three female assistants before you,” Mike points out.

“Someone’s cynical,” Claire says with a raised eyebrow.

“Men are dogs,” Mike replies.

“You’re a man,” she points out.

“That makes me qualified to insult us,” he says with a smirk. “Do we know which of the three assistants is the ex-wife?”

Claire shakes her head. “No, but it shouldn’t be to hard to find the divorce filings and do the math.”

“I bet she’s the one that filed them,” Mike says, finishing off his glass of wine.

“Just because you’ve been cheated on, doesn’t mean all guys cheat you know,” Claire points out.

“He specifically requested you, Claire. You’re attractive and you went to Harvard, which makes you stimulating. He clearly wants to fuck you.”

“Which has nothing to do with why his marriage ended.”

Mike shrugs. “Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t working with another of his workplace affairs when it did end.”

“Jesus, Mike, could you be anymore cynical?” Claire asks. “And it’s not like I’m planning to sleep with the guy, let alone marry him.”

Mike raises an eyebrow. “That’s what you say now.”


End file.
